Behind Closed Doors
by Ap.Levi
Summary: Levi is a busy business man with a sexual need. Eren is Levi's hardworking secretary, who always does as told. What will happen when Levi orders Eren to clean up a coffee stain in his office behind closed doors? (RiRen, AU, Yaoi)


**Story contains smut and yaoi. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Boss: Levi, Secretary: Eren**

* * *

The day started off as terrible. First his car almost broke down on his way to the office and he had to take a detour to the nearest auto repair. Luckily it wasn't far from his workplace so he didn't have to spend his money on a filthy cab. Instead he walked.

After having bought his usual cup of coffee he continued to walk through the crowded sidewalk until he almost bumped into his chatty and very annoying co-worker Hanji Zoe, who managed to talk his ears off before he even got inside the office building. She continued to babble on about how fascinating her new office was decorated. _Like he even gave a shit about her office._ He was too polite to cut her off and instead decided on ignoring her until he reached his own office and slammed the door shut in her face.

When he finally had sat down in his own closed off office he managed to spill his hot coffee on the white carpet. _Shit he really should have decided on hardwood_. It would've been much easier to clean than this shitty-ass carpet. Levi sighed heavily as he got up from his chair and made his way to the office door.

As he flung the door open, everyone in the open area outside stopped and looked at him. All with terrified expressions. Levi was known for his bad temper and cleanliness. Nobody dared speaking their minds or question his actions.

He turned his head and looked at the secretary by the desk right next to the door. The brunette immediately gulped and looked up at his boss afraid to say anything. Levi sent him a sharp pointed look and gestured him to come inside.

"Jaeger! Get your shitty ass in here right this fucking minute!"

The brunette, named Eren, almost jumped at the command and hurried inside the scary raven's office, who slammed the door shut behind them.

Levi didn't need to point out what the issue was. Eren quickly grabbed the cloth from his boss' desk and went down on all four to clean up the stained carpet while the raven stood back and enjoyed the view.

The raven would be lying if he denied that the sight of the brunette with his ass in the air didn't turn him on, because oh it really did arouse him more than he'd like to admit. His pants tightened a bit and he really was unsure if having Eren in his office really was a good idea.

Eren continued to fight with the stain as Levi took a seat in his big armchair and studied the concentrated look on the brunette's face. Sure the brat both had a very attractive face and a nice body, but that wasn't what the raven paid attention to. It his ocean eyes that had caught his attention. The perfect combination of blue and green in the brunette's eyes had Levi questioning his existence. Truth be told, he had never seen that color anywhere before. The brat on the floor was both unique and extremely attractive.

The brunette kept rubbing the floor but the brown stain wouldn't come off. Maybe Levi should call and have the renovators remove the carpet. That seemed like a good idea. He was just about to pick up the phone when he noticed Eren's shirt had slipped up and exposed the tanned skin on his lower back. The raven kept his eyes on the skin as it moved making the toned muscles visible.

Eren was too busy fighting with the carpet to notice anything and when he finally gave in and sat up, he looked up and saw his boss glaring at him. _Had he done something wrong? If so what? That stupid carpet was nothing but trouble in the first place!_ He thought to himself as he studied the raven's expression.

The raven shifted in his seat as he looked over the boy in front of him. As their eyes met Levi sent the brunette a devious smirk. Eren blushed and averted his eyes not really sure about how he should react.

"Eren get that stain off." Levi said with a low and seductive tone. Eren was sure something was wrong with his ears as his boss commanded him, but he wouldn't question it.

The raven picked up one of the reports that had been placed neatly on top the stack of papers to his right. He started reading it over while the brunette kept working on the carpet with his ass dangling in the air. Levi had to turn the chair around to avoid getting aroused further by the sight.

It really was a delightful sight.

Eren moved around while he kept scrubbing the floor not paying attention to his own actions. When Levi couldn't help but turn around he found that the brat had turned his ass towards him and was still rubbing the wet cloth against the stained carpet. That was when Levi had had enough.

A loud smack filled the silent room. Eren fell onto his face and dropped the cloth, but quickly turned around and looked startled by his boss' actions. Levi was surprised himself. He had slapped the brunette's ass without even thinking about it. This qualifies as sexual harassment and he knew he'd be screwed if his own boss, Erwin, heard about this.

Eren's cheeks were as red as a tomato and he couldn't stop staring at the raven.

"Oi, brat! Get up from the floor already!" The raven commanded.

It took the brunette roughly ten seconds to realize that his boss had spoken. He collected himself and stood up in front of the raven unsure how to act. Levi seemed to notice and motioned for the boy to step closer.

The brat took a few hesitant steps closer to his boss, who had turned the chair towards him and had narrowed his eyes at him.

"Sit." Levi sat up straight and pointed to his own lap.

Eren was feeling flabbergasted and felt out of place not clearly understanding the raven's intentions but anyways he didn't want to disobey his boss so he did as he was told and sat down on Levi's lap. Right as he turned around and was about to sit down the raven gave his ass another smack making him yelp and turn around to cover his rear.

"Sit down facing me."

Levi really loved how he could make that crimson color appear on the brunette's cheeks. He held out his arms as the boy hesitantly straddled him with a flustered expression. Eren could feel Levi's gaze on him but was too nervous to look at him. He had fancied his boss for a long time but he had never thought the raven returned his affections.

The raven let his hands fall and cup Eren's firm ass startling the brunette further. Levi pulled the brat closer by pressing the ass on his lap closer to his growing erection. He felt somewhat bad for putting Eren through this, but he couldn't help himself.

Eren all but jumped in place and latched his arms around Levi, when he felt something poke him through a few layers of clothes. Levi grabbed at his ass to make him sit still.

"I-I'm sorry." The brat apologized for his sudden movements. He really didn't know what to do in a situation like this.

Levi felt the need to comfort the boy in his lap and therefore let his hands trail upwards on the brat's lower back in a circular motion. Eren wanted to speak up as the raven didn't say anything but was stopped by a pair of lips on his own.

The raven pulled the brat even closer when there was no resistance from the brunette. Eren was taken by surprise but soon found himself kissing Levi back. He let his hands take ahold of the raven's shoulders as their lips moved against each other. Levi's tongue was poking at Eren's lips begging to be let inside, but the brat didn't even notice until Levi bit down on his lip causing the brunette to whine loudly making enough space for the raven to let his tongue slip inside the wet cavern.

Levi pulled the brat even closer until their chests bumped into each other. It made the kiss even deeper as they fought for dominance. Eren quickly gave in taken that the raven had much more experience in the art of kissing.

Without realizing it Eren started grinding against Levi, which made the raven groan by the lack of friction. The brat was the first to pull away and gasp for air. He hadn't had much experience when it came to kissing or anything really. He had never gone further than kissing. Levi on the other hand had tried various of things and was a needy man, though it had been years since he had gotten any action at all.

Eren looked down as he felt two hands unbuttoning his shirt, but Levi's lips caught his before he got to see what was going on. It didn't take long until the brunette was well aware of what the raven was doing. Levi pulled Eren's shirt off completely and threw it across the desk not caring about where it landed. The brat felt a bit uncomfortable and pulled back from the kiss earning a glare from Levi, whose hands fiddled with Eren's zipper.

"Sir, please wait a second." The boy said timidly afraid to anger his boss.

Levi looked at him with a surprised expression but respected his request and let go of Eren's jeans. "Call me Levi." The raven spoke with a soft voice not wanting to scare the brunette away.

The brat tilted his head in a way Levi found adorably cute. Eren averted Levi's gaze as he tried to find courage to tell him about his insecurity. The raven seemed to get what the problem was.

"Your first time?" He asked again with a low and sensual tone. Eren's cheeks turned pink as he looked away not wanting to face the raven. "It's alright, brat. I'll go easy on you." Levi said breaking the awful silence as he started working on Eren's zipper once again.

The brunette looked back with a nervous expression and gently tugged at the raven's shirt wanting it gone. Levi lifted his arms in the air and let Eren peel it off of him in a quick motion.

Just as his shirt joined the brat's, Levi's hands grabbed at Eren's ass and lifted him onto the desk. He pushed the brat down onto the cold woodened surface. The brunette gasped as his naked back connected with the desk. Levi snickered and suddenly pulled Eren's jeans and boxers off making the boy yelp as he was exposed to the cold air around them.

Eren sat up slightly but was pushed back down by the push of a hand and caught in a hungry and needy kiss.

Levi's hands trailed tender strokes up Eren's thighs until he suddenly pulled them apart. The raven's long and slender hands started moving further up the brunette's thigh caressing every bit of skin they passed until they reached their destination between his legs. He pulled away from the brat to breathe just before starting to mark the boy's neck with hickeys. _Fuck what everyone else would think. He was too aroused to care._

Soft moans escaped Eren's mouth, which he quickly covered with a hand and bit down to muffle the sound. Levi didn't like that at all and yanked the brat's hand away while still focusing on the skin beneath his tongue.

Eren tossed his head backwards as he started to feel the heat in his throbbing member. He knew he would be panting very soon. The raven suddenly placed three fingers on Eren's lips as his other hand gripped onto the brat's thigh and pulled him closer to the edge of the table making their hips grind against each other.

The brunette didn't hesitate and started sucking on Levi's fingers, while the raven stopped what he was doing to watch Eren take in his digits. Levi noticed that the pink tint on Eren's cheeks became more intense as he looked him in the eye. Stormy grey pools locked onto the ocean orbs as Eren continued to cover each finger in saliva sucking and licking every dry spot. The lewd display only made Levi's pants feel tighter.

When Levi couldn't wait any longer he pulled his fingers out of Eren's wet cavern and just as the brat was about to whine he shut him up with a slobby kiss. He let his fingers trail down Eren's toned chest until he brushed against the brat's erected length. He continued down till he found Eren's entrance where he stopped and started poking and rubbing the area while the brat moaned against his lips.

Eren twitched and groaned as Levi pressed one finger inside.

"Ah! H-Hurts!" The brat wailed but was cut off by a pair of lips on his collarbone. Levi wanted nothing more than fuck the brat but he definitely didn't want to hurt him in the process. The raven was quite fond of the brunette even though he had never actually shown any interest until now.

Levi slowly began thrusting his finger in and out of the shaking brat, while sucking on his collarbone. The sensation was quite painful for Eren but it wasn't enough to make him want to stop, far from it in fact. When Levi pushed in another finger and immediately starting to thrust deeper. Eren felt a slight burn but it started to fade. All he could do was moan and let Levi do as he pleased.

"Haaah! Ahh! L-Lev-ah! Nhh!" The brat suddenly moaned out loud, which was music to the raven's ears as he now had discovered the brunette's prostate. He continued to hit that spot with force. Eren felt overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure and couldn't stop the leaking moans.

The raven pushed in a third finger and bit down on Eren's collarbone making the boy almost scream at the sensation. He kept going at the same pace stretching the brat as much as possible until he couldn't hold back anymore.

His own erection was throbbing in his boxers from watching the brunette's lewd display. He unzipped his own pants and tugged down his boxers enough to release his own cock.

Levi grabbed Eren's hips and forced them a bit over the edge of the table. He held them apart as he slowly pressed against the entrance and began penetrating the boy.

Eren cried out loud enough for everyone in the office to hear them if it wasn't for the almost soundproof walls. _Thank god!_ Levi thought to himself. He somewhat didn't care if anyone found out now that he had Eren's permission but he still felt a little bit awkward about it.

As the raven finally filled the brunette to the rim he stopped moving to let Eren adjust to his size. Honestly, he knew he was quite a handful. When Eren started moving on his own Levi couldn't hold back anymore.

"Ngh! Mhh! Ha!" Eren's soft moans filled the room as Levi thrusted into him in a steady but not too fast pace. He didn't want to push the brat too far considering it was his first time. Levi felt a bit honored that Eren allowed him to take his virginity, though he couldn't wait to stop the gentleness and fuck the living shit out of him. "Harder!" A loud moan escaped Eren's lips. Levi leaned down and caught those perfectly pink and swollen lips with his own. He simply couldn't get enough of the brat.

Levi started thrusting harder and going deeper inside the brat. "Mm-ahhh! Haa! L-ee-vii!" Eren screamed as he felt Levi's cock hit right on his sweet spot. He twitched and jerked around. Levi loved the view. He loved how Eren's tight hole felt around his dick and he loved the sweet sounds that escaped the brunette's lips.

The desk started banging against the floor and Levi was now 100% sure someone had heard them, though he also knew no one dared enter to see what was going on well except Erwin, but he was in a meeting along with nosy Hanji. There was absolutely no one who would interrupt them.

Eren screamed and moved around on the table as Levi's thrusts became unbearably hard and fast. If he kept going like that he wouldn't be able to hold for much longer. He was suddenly yanked off the table and back onto Levi's lap.

As Eren was smacked back down onto Levi's hard cock his vision whitened and small black dots formed in the corner of his eyes. It was overwhelmingly pleasurable and he was ready to come right then and there, but Levi had other plans. The raven quickly took ahold of the brat's bouncing cock preventing him from coming. He wasn't ready himself and there was absolutely no way he was letting the boy leave him high and dry like that.

Eren lifted himself up while panting and as he moved back down Levi thrusted up right up and into his prostate. The brunette couldn't take it and he felt like he was going to pass out from the sexual frustration. He wanted to cum so bad, but Levi wouldn't allow him.

The raven kept thrusting upwards as the brat moved downwards making the feeling overwhelm the brat. It was too much to handle and a few tears started running down his cheeks. Levi noticed and cupped the brat's cheeks while they kept going up and down. He looked at the glassy ocean eyes that he adored and leaned in to steal a kiss from the brunette, who happily wrapped his arms around the raven to steady himself.

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the sound of skin slapping against skin and their moans.

After a few deep and hard thrust Levi was at the brink as well so he started to stroke Eren's throbbing member.

"Levi-ih! Ha! C-Can't! More-ah!" Eren pulled back and moaned as Levi kept thrusting. After the spoken words the raven only increased the haste making the brat moan shamefully as he came. Eren threw his head backwards as he released onto their chests.

The raven felt Eren's walls tighten around his length and it was enough to send him over the edge. With a deep thrust he came as far inside the brat as possible. The warm release made the boy twitch as he panted while coming down from his high. Levi was panting as well. He had forgotten how good it was to have sex it's been way too long.

When he caught his breath again, Eren collapsed against Levi's chest. Levi let him and started stroking his back. He knew that if he wanted he could have the brat. Maybe he should invite him out sometime. That seemed reasonable, besides he did like Eren and not just as his secretary.

The raven could feel the boy in his lap had started to drift off and felt responsible for what had happened so he gently lifted Eren off of his cock and made sure to hold him tight as he carried him to the black couch in the corner of the room. Levi softly put the brunette down with a pillow behind his head and covered him with the baby blue blanket. He didn't care that he'd have to wash the blanket, pillow and even the couch later. All that mattered was the adorable expression on the brat's face. Levi studied Eren's resting face for a little while until he felt the urge to clean up the mess by his desk.

Eren shifted slightly and for a second the raven was actually afraid that he had woken him up. But as he turned around and looked at Eren's peaceful expression, he calmed down. The soft lips that he had been harassing not long ago were a bit swollen and the brat's neck was covered in noticeable purple marks. Levi loved the sight and he would definitely be lying if he said that he didn't want to take the brat home and cuddle up with him. _Maybe some other time._ The raven thought to himself.

* * *

 **I might make this into a longer story, but I'm not sure yet.**

 **Anyways, please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. What was good, what was bad?**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading it!**


End file.
